When Destiny Calls
by QueenNothingness
Summary: Opal Bryers is a 24-year old girl who is trying to scrape by on Earth. Her mother, a good friend of Grace Augustine, died last year from cancer and left her daughter with debts to pay. Opal is shocked to learn Grace wants her to come to Pandora even though Opal has no scientific ability whatsoever. But sometimes a new start, with some helpful meddling of a goddess, is all you need.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Teresa knew something was wrong when she heard Camila Cabello's 'Into It' blast through the apartment. Opal only ever put that music on, which was extremely old mind you, when she was distraught by something. Or when she needed to make an important decision and did not know what to do.

Teresa closed the door behind her which closed with an automated click, the screen next to the front door showing it was locked. Their apartment was small, but everything was small these days. With over 20 billion people living on Earth, and almost all natural resources gone... She did not have to draw out what she meant.

The rent they paid for the place was sky-high, and even than it was only one bedroom. They had a small kitchen that changed into their minuscule living room. Than they had their small bedroom where they had been able to squeeze a bunk bed and a drawer in, one they shared for their clothes and belongings. Their bathroom consisted of a small drawer, a sink, a shower and a toilet. It was not much, but it was still better than what some people called home.

'Opal?' Teresa asked, as she saw a figure sitting at their kitchen table, a plate of algae pasta before her. 'Opal? Are you allright?'

Her friend seemed to blink, finally looking up. A spark of recognition came into her friend's blue eyes, hence the reason for her name, a small distracted smile appearing on her lips. Opal scratched her head, some blonde hairs falling from the bun she made atop her head.

'I had a visitor today.' Opal said, her voice almost a whisper. 'From the RDA.' Teresa sputtered, sitting down on the chair next to her friend. 'The RDA?' Opal nodded, taking another bite from her algae pasta. 'Want some?'

'I'll take some in a second. What does the RDA have to do with you?' Opal let out a bitter laugh, her bracelet with charms tinkling as she moved her hand, biting her nails. 'That was what I thought as well. They want me to meet them tomorrow for more information.' Teresa took a breath. 'That is settled than. I will come with you.'

The silence at the table was becoming more and more awkward by the second. Opal blinked, Teresa taking a sip from her drink to hide her shocked reaction. 'Pandora? You want me to go to _Pandora_?' Opal asked, shaking her head in disbelief. 'Doctor Augustine has requested you, and specifically you, to be her personal assistant. She would not take no for an answer.'

Teresa and Opal both shared a look. 'But I do not have any kind of scientific background! Yes, my mother was a scientist, and a good one, and Auntie Grace was like family, but...' Her best friend squeezed her shoulder as Opal closed her eyes, still reeling from the news. 'Doctor Augustine has said only you will be accepted as her personal assistant. If not, she will not continue her research, and than the RDA will be in trouble.' One of the men said, for the first time showing the difficult situation they were in.

'You should do it, Opal.' Teresa said, as her friend sputtered with disbelief. 'The last year after your mother's death has been hard, and you have worked so hard to pay the remaining debts of your mother's treatments, that you have barely had any time to grief. If you go, your debts will be taken care of, and you will be paid a lot of money. You will be able to start anew and put money on the side. And if after five years you are tired of Pandora, you can come back to me. You know there will always be a place at home for you.'

Opal sighed, taking a sip from her drink. 'But even if I go, what about rent? You will not be able to pay that amount on your own, let alone have enough to survive the month.' Teresa threw her a sad smile. 'The RDA has offered to pay your part of the rent until I find a new roommate. I will be fine.'

'Maybe...You think I should?' Teresa nodded fervently, her dark curls bouncing up and down. 'You will be able to reconnect with the only family you have left. And you will see Pandora and the _Na'vi_, of which you are such a fan. You have read that book Grace Augustine wrote at least a thousand times.'

'Even if I would go, I do not even speak Na'vi.' Opal countered, as a last ditch effort to stop the hope in her stomach that was building. 'You will learn. And who better than to learn from the legend herself? You'll have one hell of a recommendation on your curriculum when you return.' Opal seemed to sink in thought for a moment and than looked back up, her face set in a determined expression. With an approving nod from Teresa, Opal's decision was made.

'I am ready. When do we leave?'

Opal waited for the bus which would take her to the meeting point where she would board the aircraft for Pandora, a small suitcase next to her. To think her life was able to fit in such a small suitcase, it was a bit saddening, really. She had a bunch of clothes with her, some make-up she had gotten from Teresa, some pictures of her and her mom, her favourite books and favourite stuffed animal.

Opal sighed as she closed her backpack, after checking one last time she had all she needed. Teresa threw her a smile, giving her her coat. 'Look after yourself.' Teresa muttered, not sure what to say. Opal did not feel like saying goodbye, because it felt way too final. 'I will. You as well.'

Teresa nodded, sighing and than taking a breath. She gripped her friend in a bonecrushing hug, a lone tear falling from her eye. 'When you see the sunset and breathe real air for the first time, think of me. It will feel as if I am there. And if you come back, I wil be waiting. No matter what age I am.'

'I will not say goodbye.' Opal threw her best friend a teary smile. 'Because that is way too final.' Teresa nodded, a smile breaking through also. 'See you soon, Opal.'

Opal grinned as she boarded the bus, sitting on a seat near the window. She kept on waving to Teresa until her friend disappeared from sight, focusing on the trip ahead. It was an unsure future, that was true.

But Opal felt a surge of excitement go through her, excited for the unknown. And that made the fact that she left her best friend behind better. Still hard and painful, but better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Make yourself at home**

When you are in cryo, six years pass in an eyeblink. When Opal opened her eyes with a gasp, her head thumping as if she had had too much to drink, she did not realise just yet _six years_ has passed.

The chamber she had been sleeping in opened up, her eyes slowly adjusting to the change in light and scenery. She heard someone ask if they arrived and when one of the scientists answered affirmatively, her heart started hammering in excitement.

Soon she would set eyes on Pandora.

Opal groaned as she floated to her locker, opening it and trying to ignore her dishelved look. She turned to her right and saw a man looking at her, a soft smile appearing at her appearance. She shrugged and threw him a grin back, turning back to the task at hand.

By the time they were flying to Pandora, Opal's appearance had bettered. She at least looked like a normal person now. She had put her hair into a long braid, her hair shining healthily. It had also grown much, so she hoped she'd be able to cut it when they arrived on the station.

Upon closer inspection, she remarked she was the only civilian here. All the rest of her co-travellers were clearly military, and Opal tried not to feel too out of place.

As everyone put their masks on and stood in line, the man gestured for her to wait. 'You and him can go afterwards, civilian.' Opal nodded, not trying to roll her eyes at the blatant disrespect in the man's voice.

So civilians were not worth much here, huh?

'You look better. More human.' A voice said next to her, as Opal turned and looked at the man who had smiled at her when she had gone to get things from her locker. 'Well, yeah, the 'I have just slept six years look' is not really my thing.' Opal offered silently as a grin appeared on the man's face.

'Jake Sully.' he said, as Opal shook his hand. 'Opal Bryers. Or _the civilian_.' She said, making airquotes. Jake chuckled as he looked ahead. 'Make sure he doesn't see it.' Opal looked at the man who motioned for them to follow.

Jake was the first one to go, Opal sticking close to the ex-marine. 'This is...' Opal's voice gave away her wonder while she turned around, looking at the beauty of the sky. 'Nice.' Jake concluded, as he advanced, Opal running after him. For a man in a wheelchair, he was_ fast._

'Look out, Hot Rod!' Someone shouted out of a giant robot like thing, both Opal and Jake too stunned to react. 'Amazing. Simply amazing.'

'As head of security, it is my job to protect you. I will not succeed.' Opal tried not to feel like an insect to be dissected as the head of security's gaze fell on her, as if he knew she was one of the people the least likely to make it out alive.

She sat on one of the benches, Jake stopping next to her. While the head of security droned off rules, Opal did listen. She felt a bit better, vowing to stick to the rules and hopefully not end up dead before her term was up.

Opal and Jake decided to stick together, since both would be part of the science department. Opal was looking at the directions they had given her, Jake's curious gaze falling on their surroundings.

'Jake!' Opal stopped in her tracks, head turning as she tried to pinpoint who had called Jake's name. A man came running over stopping next to her. 'You are Jake right? Tom's brother.' Jake's face seemed to shut down, but he nodded all the same.

It was something that was clearly a painful topic, and Opal stored that information in her head to never bring up Jake's brother unless he himself mentioned him. The lighthaired girl came back to present time, just as the man introduced himself as Norm Spellmann.

'This is Opal.' Jake motioned, Opal's smile becoming tight when he realized who she potentially was. But it was clear he was not completely sure. 'Opal Bryers?' Opal shrugged but held out her hand all the same, Norm flying into a new explanation.

'Why did he react like that?' Opal bit her lip, sighing. 'I am Grace Augustine's niece.' 'Doctor Augustine's niece?' Jake asked, raised eyebrow trying to hide his curiosity. The girl next to him wringed her hands together, a faraway look clear in her eyes. 'She was my mother's best friend. She was the only family my mom had, so I called her aunt Grace. But I haven't seen her in years. Not since...'

'She came to Pandora?' The ex-marine next to her inquired, a silent nod his only answer.

'The bio-lab. We're going to spend a lot of time in here.' Opal hummed, silent as she allowed herself to take it all in. So this would be her primary home for the next few years.

'Are those...?' She heard Jake ask, turning to the sound of his voice. A gasp left her as she saw _what_ was in the tanks. 'Unbelieveable.' Opal shook her head, her mouth wide open as she gaped at the Avatars before her.

'They have grown big!' Jake said, the disbelief in his voice clear. Opal zoned out as Norm and one of the scientists, Max Patel he was called she would later learn, went into a conversation about the growing rate of those remotely controlled bodies.

She wandered over to one of the tanks, her eyes focusing on the body inside it. It looked.._.familiar. _

'That is yours.' Max pointed out, as Opal looked up in disbelief. Than her jumbled thoughts finally connected. 'She is _mine_?' Jake shrugged, Norm also joining them. 'Well, she does look like you.'

Opal let out a laugh, holding her hand against her forehead, shocked and humoured about her own stupidity. 'I_ thought _she looked familiar.' She grinned in good humour, the three men who had been looking at her in confusion now also bursting out laughing.

'Are you ready to meet Grace?' Max asked, Opal letting out a breath and trying to ignore the churning in her stomach. 'Yes. I am.' The nerves kept on mounting as she followed Max, Jake and Norm towards the link room.

The moment of truth was finally here.

She was going to meet the woman she called her aunt since she was little but hadn't seen in years.

'Grace Augustine is a legend.' Norm informed Jake and Opal, as they followed Max towards the link room. 'She is head of the Avatar team. She literally wrote_ the book_ on Pandora.' Norm gushed as Opal gave him a nervous smile, wringing her sweaty hands together.

'There she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace, I would like you to meet Norm Spellmann, Jake Sully and...' Before Max could introduce Opal, Grace's gaze fell on Norm as she spoke to him in Na'Vi.

The words Opal did not understand, but there was a certain beauty about the Na'Vi language. 'What the hell are they saying?' Opal asked Jake, who raised an eyebrow but shook his head.

'I have no idea.' Opal gave him a small smile, the ex-marine motioning for her to take deep breaths. 'I am trying.' She whispered, the butterflies in her stomach reaching a crescendo. 'Lord knows I am.'

'Grace, this is Jake Sully.' 'Ma'am.' Jake holding out his hand got Opal's attention who waited with baited breath to see what was going to happen.

'Yeah, yeah, I know who you are. I don't need you, I need your brother.' Opal could see Jake's face closing off, and she knew it was a very touchy subject. She felt some sympathy for the ex-soldier, remembering how ruthless Grace could be with people she did not know.

'He's dead.' Jake deadpanned, Opal shaking her head and squeezing his shoulder in sympathy. 'Now that's a big inconvenience for everyone involved. But it is the way it is.'

Grace seemed to bristle, her gaze zeroing in on the ex-marine. 'How much labtraining did you get?'

'I dissected a frog once.' Jake admitted, Opal closing her eyes, since she just knew Grace would not like that answer. 'Are you kidding me? You see?! This is what I mean.' Grace angrily said, the young woman deciding it was time to intervene.

'I do not have any labtraining either. Still you requested I come.' Opal piped up, the group falling silent as everyone's gaze fell on the girl at the back. Grace's emotions changed, going from angry to confusion in seconds.

'Are you...?'

Max cleared his throat. 'Grace, this is Opal Bryers, the girl you requested come to Pandora.' An awkward silence fell over the group, Grace and Opal both sizing each other up.

'You have grown big, Opal. Your mother would be very proud of you.' Grace admitted, a bright smile appearing on Opal's lips. They were still a bit like strangers to each other, but she hoped with time they could go back to the easy relationship they had had when she was little.

She hoped she'll be able to call Grace her aunt again, but for real this time.

Grace cleared her throat, attention back to the task at hand. 'Anyway, I need to go and talk to Selfridge. I suppose you can get settled yourself?' Opal nodded, giving her aunt another warm smile.

'Be here tomorrow morning at eight sharp.' Max huffed as he went after his boss, Jake and Opal sharing a smirk. 'So_ that_ is your aunt?' Jake whistled as Norm stumbled, stopping in his tracks.

'Grace Augustine is your aunt?!' Opal sighed but nodded, deciding it was better to tell the truth. 'My mother was Ophelia Bryers.' Norm's mouth formed a perfect O, connecting the dots. 'She was Grace's best friend.'

Opal nodded, stopping at her room. 'Grace is the only family I have left. Though I call her aunt, we have not seen each other in years. Just like you two, I am starting with a clean slate. I will see you two tomorrow, right?' Both men nodded as Opal bid them goodnight, going into her room and installing herself.

Though she had hoped the meeting with her aunt would go better, it was not horrible either. The only way going now was up.

'You look like shit.' Jake grinned that morning at breakfast. Norm let out a chuckle, a barely awake Opal throwing her food at him. 'You do know how to sweettalk the ladies.'

As they approached the linkroom, Opal was positively thrumming with energy. 'Excited?' Norm asked, as Opal nodded. 'Very.'

They fell silent as Grace approached, the woman giving her a small smile. A very big reaction, Max would later say. Grace_ never_ smiled at anyone.

'This is your link.' Opal bit her lip as Max explained how it worked, his guess that she had never done this before the right one. 'So just, lie down and relax.' Opal took a deep breath, Norm giving her a thumbs up for courage, the girl ignoring her excitement and laying down in the linkbed.

'This feels weird. Nice but weird.' Max laughed at that, giving her some final instructions. 'Allow your head to empty itself. Before you know it, you'll be in your avatar. Have fun!' Opal grinned, her nails digging into the palms of her hands as she closed her eyes.

There was nothing but weird sounds around her, as if a machine was gearing up, and than it seemed like she saw some sort of tunnel.

And than..._light._

'She's in. Opal, can you hear me? Opal?' The fairhaired woman groaned as she tried to focus her sight, the scientists finally becoming clear.

'Yes, I can.' Her voice was scratchy, but she figured it was normal, since this body had never spoken before.

'How do you feel?' Opal's attention was diverted as she raised her hand and looked at her very _blue_ skin. 'Fine. Weird but fine. And excited.' Opal gushed, the woman next to her giving her a warm smile.

'You want to sit up.' Opal nodded, slowly sitting up and taking in her surroundings. She seemed to be in a hospital room of sorts. 'We need to go through some tests. And if you feel up for it afterwards, you can go outside.'

Opal felt happiness coursing through her veins, her goofy nod almost giving her whiplash. 'Slowly.' The woman chuckled.

She spend some time going through all sorts of exercises, to see if she correctly connected, when a disturbance at the back of the room made her look behind her.

'Jake?' she whispered, as the avatar she supposed was Jake ran outside. 'Jake! Come back!' Norm called out, getting up. 'It's fine. I feel fine. I'll go outside a bit and go and get him, yes?' Opal asked, the woman before her chuckling but nodding.

'Go ahead.'

Lord, she was_ tall_. That was the first thing that came to mind as Opal walked outside, trying not to stumble over her own feet.

So far so good.

She decided she could go and get Jake in a few minutes, her gaze taking in her surroundings. She tried to ignore her tail, which felt _weird_. And the long braid that seemed to swing back and forth between her long black hair. No idea what that was for.

The air, it was so...fresh here.

'Jake!' Opal called out, the ex-marine turning as Opal joined him and another woman. 'How do you feel?' Opal took a step back, surprise evident on her face. _'Grace?' _

The woman grinned, nodding at the same time. 'I...The air is so fresh here.' Opal gushed, looking at the sky. Grace chuckled quietly. 'Well, if you are impressed by this, wait until later this week.'

Jake and Opal both looked at each other and than at the scientist before them, raising their eyebrows in tandem.

'Later this week?' Grace smirked, motioning for them to follow. 'Yes, we are going on a excursion later this week. And you two will come with me.'

Jake and Opal shared a look, both not knowing what to say.

Oh boy, was she in for an adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventure Time! **

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Jake and Norm could see it in the way her hands trembled at breakfast that morning, but they were nice enough not to mention it. If anyone else noticed it, well than they were kind enough to keep their mouths shut.

To think this was real.

The sound of the helicopter droned out most of the sounds of nature, but the water she felt falling on her face felt, _was_, real. She could not stop a goofy smile from appearing on her lips, when she saw both Jake and Norm looked just as excited to explore as her.

And the trees, don't get her started on those.

'Cut it down! We're going to stay for a while!' Grace shouted over the engines of the helicopter, Opal adjusting the straps of her backpack, some sort of tablet in her hands so she could take notes.

She was Grace's "assistant", after all.

'Stay close.' Grace said to her, Opal falling in line behind her and Norm. She zoned out on their conversation, too interested in their surroundings.

Her ears perked up when Norman mentioned the Na'vi. 'The natives? They know we are here?' Grace gave her a tight-lipped smile, but nodded.

'Believe me, they know we are here. They are probably already watching us.' Opal gulped at that, but figured since Grace had done several of these excursions before, she knew what she was doing and would make sure none of them made any mistakes that would insult the natives.

'You seem distracted, Opal.' Grace commented, said girl blushing and turning red at the mention. This was the fifth time she had stopped taking notes. 'I am sorry.' She groaned, shaking her head. 'This is just all so new to me.'

Grace took the tablet from her hands, motioning with her head to go. 'What?' Opal asked, confusion clouding her eyes. 'Go ahead and explore. You can take notes next time.' The girl blinked, trying to ignore her tail that was excitedly flicking, and trying not to start squealing out loud.

Exploring Pandora? Count me in!

'Thank you, auntie Grace!' The scientists eyes widened for a fraction; but Opal was already running after Jake to join him in his exploration. Norm wisely said nothing, as Grace blinked one more time and than focused back on her work.

But she had to admit, she had missed being called that.

'Those are some interesting plants...' Opal whispered as she looked at the weird plants, called Helicoradian if she remembered correctly. Jake was like in a trance and advancing, his teammate's shout of warning too late.

He jumped back as the plants coiled up and retracted into the ground, throwing a playful glare at Opal as she snickered. 'You should have seen your face!' She gasped, giggling as she shook her head.

Her laughter died when she saw what was staring at them several feet ahead. Jake cursed, grabbing Opal and pushing her behind him. 'Stay back!' He warned, eyes trained on the animals and finger ready at the trigger to shoot.

Grace's assistant stumbled back a step when the Hammerhead Titanothere gave another warning, the sound of running feet reaching them. 'Do not shoot! You'll piss him off.' The scientist warned, her eyes going to her niece.

Opal had gone pale, the earlier excitement that had been clear in her eyes, now round with fear.

'Hold you ground Opal. Do not move!' Her aunt harshly whispered, Opal biting her lip but standing still, though every one of her instincts was telling her to run.

Than the animal charged, a scream of fear leaving the 24 year old's throat as she sank to her knees, hands on her ears as she tried to make herself small. Jake was having none of it, screaming as loud as he could back at the Titanothere.

'OPAL!' Grace whisper-shouted, the girl blinking as she stood up on shaky legs, trying to calm her racing heart. 'Well, that was _not something_ I want to repeat.' Opal chuckled, turning to go to Grace.

'Grace...' Norm gulped, taking a step back.

'No!' The disbelief was clear in Opal's voice, her ears going flat as she stood frozen in shock. 'It_ cannot _be.'

'What about this one? Run? Not run? What?' Jake asked in the meantime, Grace's eyes going wide when she saw the thanator.

'Run! Definitely run!' Grace shouted, her voice sounding calm but the panic building in her eyes. Opal knew at that moment she would not be able to make it to Grace and Norm, lest the thanator take interest in them.

'Run! Opal!_ Run_!' Jake shouted, as he turned and pushed the girl forward. She threw one last scared look at her aunt, Grace screaming at her to get the hell away from there.

'Jake!' Opal screeched, legs burning as she kept on running, blind as to where they were going. 'I am right behind you! Keep on running!' She felt someone push her in the back, making her even go faster.

'Crawl through those trees there!' Jake shouted, Opal diving into the trees roots as the snarling animal behind them still tried to get to them.

'You're backpack!' The girl before screeched at the ex-marine, stopping in her tracks as the thanator bit into the sack and refused to let go. 'Keep on going, Opal! I'm right behind you!'

Jake could see the doubt in her eyes, but when she saw he managed to free himself and fell to the ground, she took of running, the former marine not far behind her.

A waterfall?! Opal looked behind her, the thanator gaining ground as she hesitated what to do. 'Jump, Opal! _Now_!' Jake grabbed her with her hand and pretty much dragged her with him.

There was the sensation of falling, _falling_ and than it seemed as if she had been flattened against a brick wall, the water engulfing her and entering her mouth in seconds.

She did not have much time to ponder that however, since Jake had grabbed her under her arms and held her up above the water, a coughing fit taking place for the gulps of air she had been trying to take, but at least she was still alive.

'There are some trees over there. Hold on to those.' Jake instructed, Opal gladly grabbing the branches, still gasping for air. Her ears flattened again when she turned her head and saw the thanator growling and snarling at them from above, but he did not follow.

They were safe, for now.

A silence fell over them as the ex-marine grabbed two branches and started to make some sort of spear of them with a knife, giving her the first one he made.

'Thank you.' Opal murmured, Jake stopping in his ministrations and looking behind him. 'For saving my life.'

He grinned and shook his head, going back to filing the branch into a spear. 'Nah, don't worry. You'll save me next time, right?' Opal good-naturedly rolled her eyes, but nodded all the same, turning to look at their surroundings.

They wandered for hours, and as the sun began to set, Opal tried to curb her growing panic. They were truly and thoroughly lost. She still had her backpack, though it was still wet, and she was eager to share some of the snacks that had survived their brush with death with her friend.

'Stay close.' Grace's assistant nodded, following her friend closely, but from the anxious flicking of his tail, she knew Jake was not as confident as he made himself look to be. They were truly and utterly fucked.

The darkness had nothing comforting, in these unknown lands. Opal tried to regulate her breathing, but she was sore, exhausted and she had been sweating as well, the now colder weather making her shiver.

'Did you her that?' The girl eeped, eyes trying to focus in the darkness surrounding them.

The next few moments were blurry in her mind.

They had been attacked by god knows what, and even with the fire Jake made, the animals were trying to snap and bite at them any chance they got.

Than arrows flew and a beautiful, hello Na'vi woman!, came to their rescue. Opal kept quiet as Jake followed the woman, pretty much shouting at her that she could not leave them alone to die in the woods.

'Jake, wait!' Opal stumbled after him, eyes widening when she saw they were walking over a tall branch. She did _not_ do well with heights.

Ever.

A wave of vertigo hit her, a screech leaving her as her booted foot slipped and she lost her balance. A blue arm quickly shot out to steady her, the Na'vi woman's searching gaze falling on her.

'You should not be here.' Opal quietly thanked her and nodded. 'We shouldn't. But we are lost. Can you hep us get home, back to the base?' The 24-year old implored, the woman's harsh expression becoming one of pity. She sighed and muttered something in Na'vi.

'I…' 'Opal, look!' Jake almost shouted, but Opal seemed to be like in a trance.

'Unbelievable.' The girl whispered, eyes wide in disbelief as Seeds of the Sacred Tree landed on her and Jake. She giggled, opening her hand for yet another one to touch her skin, the tickling sensation making her almost laugh out loud.

'What?' 'Seeds of the Sacred Tree.' Opal answered, her gaze following the spirits as they flew up and disappeared into the air. 'How do you know?' The Na'vi woman asked.

'How? Grace Augustine is her aunt. She read the book she wrote on this planet several times, did you not?' Opal nodded, clasping her hands together as she waited for the woman to decide.

'Come with me.' She ushered them forward, grabbing Opal by the hand. She had clearly understood Opal was not known for her grace as the girl once more stumbled over her own feet.

A surprised shout fell from the fair-haired, now black-haired avatar girl's lips, as something was thrown around Jake's feet and made him fall off the tree onto the ground. Opal slid after him, grabbing the rope-like thing that had bound his legs.

'Opal!' Jake hissed, grabbing her by the arm when she turned around, her eyes widening at the arrows aimed at her. She held up her hands in defeat, her eyes flitting around in fear.

Natives. They had come upon a native tribe. _Lovely._

The Na'vi woman who had helped them ran to them, calming her people in her own language. One of the warriors, Tsu'tey something?, looked at her and Jake and than sneered.

Jake and her hands were bound, but the female warrior that dragged the rope with her was nice enough not to go too quickly, Jake on the contrary almost being dragged.

They were led into an enormous tree, other natives, young and old coming to look at them. They were stopped in the middle of a clearing of sorts, several fires burning nearby.

'Is this like in the book?' Jake asked, Opal letting out a grim laugh. Neytiri's gaze fell on her and a smirk tugged at her lips when Opal shook her head.

'Nope, nope. Not at all. There goes my great sense of adventure.'

She heard several snickers, so her assumption some of the people understood English had been correct.

The rest was, well….., she was still trying to wrap her head around it.

She and Jake would have to learn how to be Na'vi. Learn how to_ see_.

Whatever the hell that meant.

'You have got to be kidding me?!' Opal sputtered, the female warrior who had introduced herself as Peyral giving her a sympathetic look.

She followed the woman, seeing everyone was gathered for the evening meal. 'Really?' Opal asked, her eyebrows rising.

A hush fell over the crowd, Opal not realizing how loud her voice had become.

'You want me to walk around half naked?! You are maybe all perfect creations of the Goddess of this planet, but my creator clearly did not. So excuse me if I am not comfortable running around in something that has barely enough fabric to make a bikini!'

Opal grew red when she saw everyone looking at her, but than Neytiri and Peyral started to laugh, the tension lightening at once. Jake threw her a grin, and she could see he did his best not burst out laughing as well.

She shook her head, sitting next to Peyral who patted the space next to her. The people around her looked at her, ranging from disbelief to good-natured mockery.

'How are you doing?' Opal asked the Na'vi sitting next to her, her lips brightening into an embarrassed smile.' My name is Opal Bryers, I am 24 years old and Grace Augustine's niece.'

Some people muttered at that. The Na'vi man next to her nodded in greeting. Opal gave him another reserved smile, but there was excitement and joy sparking in her eyes.

'Nice to meet you too.'


End file.
